


On the Other Side

by WishIHadAnAngel



Series: Mirror Pond [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 21:37:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1484968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WishIHadAnAngel/pseuds/WishIHadAnAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Read about the last living moments of Sirius Orion Black's life and what he sees and encounters on the other side of the Veil. R&R is loved and appreciated. [MirrorPondverse]</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Other Side

Sirius was going mad with worry over his godson, who was fighting beside him, as he battled with his cousin Bellatrix. No one saw his worry though as he did his best in hiding it and focused instead on messing around with Bella, using cheap jokes and innuendos hoping for a break in her casting, hoping to find that second that would help him win. His nerves were uncontrollable and his mind was running high on adrenaline, when he noticed his godson suddenly fly past him from behind he lost his concentration at the sudden spike of worry, and Bella managed to catch him with a simple curse. His face must have shown his surprise at being hit with the curse, and it seemed as though he was taking forever to land from his fall backwards.

A look of shock appeared on his Harry's face while Remus seemed to take a hold of Harry while also watching Sirius fall, but for some reason Remus wore a look of anguish and sorrow. Why would Remus feel sorrow over him simply falling backwards? It wasn't like it was the killing curse or any of the other dark curses that existed that he had been hit with.

All of a sudden a chill went through Sirius. It felt like he was lowered into ice cold water while wearing weights, weights that continued to pull him under. He tried to breathe and move, but nothing helped, as he continued to struggle from the frigid hold, while darkness and unconsciousness descended over his mind.

* * *

Sirius woke up with a start and for a moment was confused. What was he doing lying in this unfamiliar bed? He slowly sat up on the bed trying to get a look at his surroundings to see if he could recognise the room when he noticed his light beige shorts and a sky blue button-down shirt. Since when did he own any light colored clothes? He couldn't even recall anyone staying at the headquarters or anyone who was a member of the order that owned light coloured clothes. The closest he could get was Professor Dumbledore's robes but they were never just light, only brightly coloured and very outrageous.

He was just about to rise from the bed when he heard a rush of soft footsteps and a high shriek and he felt himself being pushed back flat on the bed while a soft whimper was heard from the bundle that was pressing against his chest. He heard a second pair of footsteps getting closer and turned his head to find Lily watching him wearily while slowly walking closer to the bed. A sudden feeling of dread rose inside of him as he turned back to try and see who it was that was lying on his chest and he saw the face of James. Realising suddenly what must have happened Sirius felt his vision black out as he fainted.

"Either I've travelled to a weird alternate reality or I've somehow died and left my godson alone." Sirius spoke softly as he felt his focus and vision slowly creep back and he rose up to a sitting position. It took him a few moments to notice the two dips on either side of him on the bed when he heard Lily softly laugh, a sadness lingering in the tone of it. A soft dry chuckle with the same tone of sadness came from the other side and he turned to look at James. His face held a sad smile while drying tear tracks could be seen on his cheeks. Sirius gulped slightly as his eyes caught with James', almost unable to comprehend the sincere compassion and happiness mingled with the sadness in his clear hazel coloured orbs.

"I'm…. I'm sorry… I…"

"Hush now Paddy..." James whispered slowly, never breaking the eye contact. "It's not your fault any of this happened. We never blamed you for it."

"But I never should have convinced you to switch to Wormtail! I never should have run after him trying to get revenge! I was supposed to be there for Harry when he grew up! I should have…" Sirius was getting slightly hysterical, he was screaming and crying at the situation, when he felt arms wrap around him and James placed his index finger over Sirius' lips to silence the screamed rambling.

"Oh Siri… What's been done is done. No matter what happened we will never place the blame on you. You could never have known what would have happened after we did the switch… Remember Siri it was our final choice, not yours." Lily calmly spoke from behind Sirius while gripping tighter on his shirt as she held him closer.

There was a silence that was both calming and tense around them while Sirius slowly considered Lily and James' words. As he broke down into heavy sobs he grabbed James for a hug while Lily continued to whisper soothing words in his ear, reminding him that nothing was his fault and that they still loved him no matter what.

After what felt like hours, Sirius at last calmed down enough to notice James and Lily again and he attempted to smile at them. The smile was a sad one but it did not matter as they understood his bittersweet feelings at that moment. Lily released her hold on Sirius as she rose from the bed and then turned to look at both James and Sirius, a sad smile twitched at the corner of her lips and she held out her hands towards them both.

"Come with me and let us continue our silent vigil over _our_ son at the pond. We can continue our discussion there, alright?"

James couldn't resist a chuckle at her tone when speaking about their son, their Harry, as he turned to Sirius giving him a last tender hug and released the hold.

"Yes, no matter what has happened in the past, we should look forward to the present, their future. Besides, I want to see how Harry and Remus are."

Sirius had a slightly confused expression as he shifted his focus between the two of them. Then the words caught up with him and a grim smile appeared on his face. Yes, even if he had ended up dead he could still continue to watch over Harry and no matter what was in store for his beloved godson he would silently watch and hope that everything turned alright in the end.

**Author's Note:**

> This story has become a part of a series and I will post a second one-shot to this universe (Being known as MirrorPond) in an hour or so.


End file.
